Artificial discs are known in the art for replacing a damaged spinal disc. Such discs typically include a resilient core that attempts to approximate physical qualities of a natural spinal disc existing between two vertebrae.
Some discs comprise a top plate and a bottom plate with an elastomeric layer between the two plates. The top and bottom plates connect to the vertebrae above and below the disc and the elastomeric layer approximates the functions of the natural disc that it replaces.
In some prior discs, a circuit has been embedded in the disc to passively record use data in for form of mechanical stresses experienced by the disc. The circuit can include communication means to communicate the recorded use data to an external device. Such use data can be used to determine wear and tear on the disc, which has a limited lifecycle. That is, the prosthetic replacement disc can need replacement in the future, after a certain amount of wear and tear. An ability to read and analyze the use data can help determine when the replacement of the prosthetic disc should occur.
None of the prior art discs use sensed disc conditions to actively control or influence performance of the prosthetic disc. None of the prior art discs use disc conditions actively to control or influence treatments aided by the prosthetic discs. The prior art does not teach adding a circuit to an implanted prosthetic disc, or the repair, replacement, or removal of a circuit of the prosthetic disc without removal of the prosthetic disc.